Some systems have a disaster recovery function for quick recovery from damage from a disaster and the like and for minimization of damage (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-5068, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2004/053696).
However, in systems having a related disaster recovery function, a data center at which a system is replicated is determined only based on requirements for the disaster recovery function of each of the systems. Therefore, unevenness in the usage rate of resource is caused among data centers, and additional investment may be requested in some data centers.